


The Cab Ride

by shutter_waves_break



Series: Ne Me Quitte Pas [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Businessman!Derek, M/M, Teen Wolf AU, teacher!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutter_waves_break/pseuds/shutter_waves_break
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Stiles thinks Derek recognizes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cab Ride

Sometimes, Derek sort of recognized Stiles - like the time they hailed the same cab and ended up sharing it. They were both in New York for jobs: Derek was a PR guy doing a few interviews at a couple of different firms, and Stiles had a couple of interviews at international schools teaching foreigners English.  

Derek’s eyebrows quirked a little and Derek sensed the phrase before he voiced it.  

“I feel like we’ve met before.” The right side of his mouth curled up into a half grin.  

Stiles could only shrug and chuckle, drawing his eyes away from the mouth he dreamed about more often than he cared to. “Maybe in one of our past lives,” he joked. He felt a pull at his insides.  

Derek laughed at that and shook his head. “I don’t believe in reincarnation. I think it was made up by someone who just wanted to believe there is more to life than just this” he gestured around the cab “and its been perpetuated ever since.”

Now Stiles laughed. “No way, you’d totally remember me. I have an awesome personality AND an unforgettable name to go with this perfect face.” 

“Very sure of yourself, aren’t you? I like that in a guy.” 

Stiles felt his stomach flip a few times as his eyes met Derek’s. His cheeks felt warm as his tongue darted out to lick his lips, watching Derek’s eyes flicker down to catch the movement.  

 _Maybe, just… Maybe._  

Before Derek got out of the cab, he gave Stiles his card ( _Derek Hale; Public Relations Consultant_ ) with a date on Friday to go out for drinks. 

When the cab door closed with Derek on the other side, Stiles belatedly noticed the wedding band on Derek’s finger as he ‘stealthily’ shifted his briefcase to his left hand to cover it up, making a ‘call me’ sign with his right hand. Stiles felt his stomach flip twice seeing the smile on Derek's face as he waved at Stiles for the last time.


End file.
